


If it's you, it's worth it

by LadySt0rm



Series: Worth (Spideypool) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Chronic Pain, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Devotion, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-sacrificing Wade Wilson, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySt0rm/pseuds/LadySt0rm
Summary: When Peter wants to have sex, Wade does not inform him that he finds touch painful that day. He chooses to suffer through painful sex just because it's Peter.





	If it's you, it's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Holland is my Spider-Man.
> 
> Wade suffers from chronic pain due to his skin condition but some days are worse than others. He has Bad Skin Days, days when it hurts to even touch his skin.

Sometimes, Wade Wilson had Bad Skin Days. It was to be expected really. The super cancer was as unpredictable as Kylo Ren's tantrums. Most of the time, Wade just gritted his teeth and got on with business as usual. True, he might be a tad more violent and murderous towards his targets, but he was Deadpool and a slight increase in the intensity of the constant pain he felt was not going to stop him from doing his job. It was not debilitating, and Wade was good at compartmentalization. Supremely good, in fact. After all, he was already insane, what could a little pain do to him?

  
(Pain? What pain? Bah, humbug.)

  
It was another matter altogether when it came to sex. Sometimes, his skin got way too sensitive. Any kind of touch would hurt and sex became just another form of torture. Usually, it did not matter, for Wade could count on one hand the number of sexual encounters he had in a year, ever since Weapon X.

  
**[Some of which you even had to pay for. Pathetic.]**

  
But that was before Peter had entered his life like a hurricane. Unexpected, uncontrollable and a whirlwind of morals and kindness all wrapped up in a cute, brunette package. Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, was the best thing that happened to Wade since Vanessa. The eighteen-year-old did not mind Wade's avocado-like skin condition, his checkered past, or the voices in his head. And now, after one month of dating, tonight was the night. His Petey-pie had announced that he was finally ready for sex.

  
“I want you, Wade,” Peter had told him breathlessly earlier that evening, with gleaming anticipation in his hazel brown eyes and an adorable blush on his cheeks. Wade had outright moaned at that declaration. Ignoring the fact that he was having a Bad Skin Day, Wade did not even hesitate to reply with a wide grin, a girly squeal and an enthusiastic hug. “Yes, a thousand yesses, of course you may have me! In any way you want, Baby Boy, at any time you wish. I'm down for anything, and that's nothing but the whole truth!”

  
Which was how Wade found himself now, lying on Peter's bed one hour later, naked as the day he was born, legs spread open, hands caressing the back of his Spidey-boy who was spread out above him. Each touch was like laying his fingers against a hot kettle but Wade would rather suffer while touching Peter than the other way around. The cotton sheets of the bed, which would have been soft and comfortable for a normal person, rasped against his skin harshly.

  
Wade had convinced Peter that he had needed minimal preparation, as he had not seen a point to the preparation. Either way, it was going to be painful, and Wade did not want Peter to waste the effort to stretch him when there was no benefit to doing so.

  
_Fuck!_ Wade bit back a cry as Peter thrusted into him forcefully, turning it into a throaty moan. The pain in his ass, literally, was so intense that Wade thought that it rather felt like that time when some sadistic motherfucker had shoved red hot pokers into him.

  
If it had been anyone else doing this to Wade, he’d have skewered them with his trusty katanas by now, or at the very least thrown them off his bed. But since it was his Petey, his Baby Boy, his most precious lover, Wade resolved to just lie there and take it. He even shifted his hands away from Peter’s back to the sheets, so that he would not rip up his Baby Boy's back should he accidentally lose control due to the pain.

  
(Yeah that’s right. If you showed your true reactions, he’d toss you away like a used tissue for a better lover)

  
**[Even if he doesn’t do that, you’d hurt his feelings. And we don’t want Spidey to be sad ever.]**

  
_Don’t need you to tell me that,_ Wade thought at White furiously. _I'm a big boy, I can take it._

  
Above him, Peter was making a face that could only be described as blissed-out. A sigh of delight escaped him as he peppered kisses down Wade’s scarred face with plumb, kissable lips. Just that look on Peter’s face alone was worth a little pain, Wade thought. Worth all the pain in the world, even. Wade was not a masochist, but he’d endure unspeakable agonies to grant Peter even a tiny hint of happiness. The fact that his own body was protesting the rough treatment did not register as even a weak excuse in Wade's mind for interrupting their first time together.

  
“That’s right, Baby Boy! Give it to me, Petey-pie! Harder!” Wade allowed words to spew from his mouth, even though it was the exact opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. It was easy to dissociate his words from his true thoughts, since he usually kept up a verbal diatribe that reflected only one-third of what he was thinking at any one time. All Wade had to do really, was to repeat Yellow's words aloud. And Yellow delighted in being the cause of Wade's suffering.

  
“O-Em-Gee, Petey-pie, you’re so big and strong!” Wade gushed as he fluttered his lashes up at Peter. If Wade concentrated on the kisses, he could almost ignore the searing hot pain in his ass.

  
“Wade...” Peter moaned his name as he pounded into Wade, his soft brown eyes shining with a pleasure that Wade delighted in causing.

  
And that made everything worth it. More than worth it. Even though his prostate felt inflamed and each erratic brush of Peter's cock against it felt like it was being scraped with a cheese grater. Even though the tender tissues of the inside of his hole tearing and re-knitting at every thrust was agonising.

  
Wade reached down to give himself a helping hand. His cock was not yet fully erect. It would not do for Peter to think that he wasn’t enjoying this. Because that was not true. Wade was enjoying this extremely much. It was just that his body was not co-operating with his brains at this moment. Sneaking a look at Peter, Wade was glad that his Baby Boy had shut his eyes in a moment of pleasure. Now, he just had to ensure that little Wade became hard before Peter opened his eyes again.

  
“Ahhh, Wade, I'm, I'm close!” Peter gasped out as he started to thrust erratically.

  
Despite everything, at those delightful sounds of pleasure that Wade had wrung from his lover, he felt himself getting hard. And just in time too, for with a shout, Peter came and Wade felt a jet of liquid shoot deep into his ass.

  
Wade let out a low and filthy moan at that, not even having to fake it. It was his sweet little Petey-pie’s cum and even if it felt like liquid lava, it was the best liquid lava in the whole wide world! And Wade would not give it up for anything.

  
Chuckling fondly at his lover, Wade gently guided an exhausted and blissed-out Peter onto the mattress next to him. “That was lovely...Wade...” The boy yawned sleepily with a dopey grin on his face.

  
“Let me...umm...finish you off?” Peter's hand reached for Wade's dick even as he let out another yawn.

  
And it would have been easy, and much less painful, for Wade to gently dissuade Peter, and put his Baby Boy to bed, given how tired the latter was. But Wade did not want Peter to think that he had not managed to satisfy Wade. And fact was, Wade was helpless to resist any request that fell from his sweet boy's lips, so he simply cooed happily and let his Petey-pie stroke his cock. It was as if sandpaper was being rubbed all over his sensitive glands, cockhead and scarred dick, but all Wade felt was a glowing satisfaction that he had managed to make Peter’s first time a memorable one. Eventually, a white-hot, agonising orgasm was wrung from Wade's sensitive body. It felt a bit like acid was being forced out of his urethra, but all Wade did was to yell out Peter's name in a wrecked voice.

  
(He's whipped.)

  
**[So whipped. It’s disgusting.]**

  
_Shut it. It’s my choice._ For the first time since Weapon X, Wade stuck his tongue out at the boxes, giving them a metaphorical fuck-off, even as he cuddled into Peter’s warm and soft body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I found this fandom, and am trying to find all the fics where Peter is on top:)


End file.
